stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny
Johnny is one of the six main characters of Stoked. He is a stylish, born-and-bred city guy who is self-deprecating, witty, funny, and totally cool. He is not as fit as the other teen employees, but he does have very good people skills and can easily be seen ending up with the attractive girl in the end. As Johnny had been working at the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort since the previous summer, he knows the ropes of working the front desk. In addition to that, he know the hotel inside and out. He knows every room, every corridor, and the location of every security camera. He is very talented at working the hotel's computer database, as shown in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", when he changes the staff evaluation results in order to have Martha fired in the place of Emma. He is also a gossip about the goings on at the hotel. He likes to tell his fellow employees about the current events, such as an important person arriving at the hotel. In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" and "Another Grom Bites The Dust", he is shown to take a liking to the three new employees, and begins to help them get used to working at the hotel. In "Board and Confused", he is supposed to put Broseph through initiation. But Broseph makes a deal with Johnny that if he doesn't have to do the gross challenges, Johnny will get 30% off at The Surf Shop that Broseph's mom runs, and his mom's seafood jambalaya. However, the other seniors find out and as punishment, Johnny has to wear an old Wipeout suit originally meant for Broseph. See Also *Johnny-Emma Relationship Trivia *Johnny's surfboard is blue with stripes on it. *He is the only main character to not be in the curl during the opening theme song and staring at the sunset. *Johnny has been working at the resort for about two years, probably making him older than the newcomers. *In "Board and Confused", Broseph reveals that Johnny has a crush on Emma. *Johnny is 17 years old, making him the oldest of the main characters. *Johnny is bummers asistant. *Johnny is the only one to wear a wetsuit. *Johnny is one of the few to been seen still in uniform. *Johnny's nickanme is Johnny Front Desk Guy. *He is the only one in the group besides Reef and Lo that has a Nickname. *Johnny's iPhone is teal. *Johnny can drive the Whalebus. *Johnny has his driver's license. *He is really bad under presser. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus", he almost ran over Lo. *He is the only Staff member to get a mega strike. *Johnny is the only character on the show to not wear a necklace other than Fin. *He and Broseph didn't help Reef with his mom because he wanted free food and someone to the dishes. *Sometimes the Symbols on his wetsuit, changes or isn't there. *Johnny is Baumer's favorite staff member. *He is a really bad secret keeper. *Baumer was going to prepare him for a higher position but lost his chance when he got the mega strike. Apperances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie Gallery Johnny Front Dest Guy.jpg Thumb-johnny.jpg Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Seniors Category:Club Bro